1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an optical engine apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical engine apparatus, in which a position of light projected on a display device can be easily adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical engine apparatus projects light emitted from a light source toward a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a digital micro-mirror display (DMD), so as to form an image beam, and displays a picture on a screen by magnifying and projecting the image beam onto the screen.
As an example of the optical engine apparatus, a conventional optical engine assembly is disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 2003-78216. The conventional optical engine assembly comprises a light source emitting light, a color wheel transmitting the light emitted from the light source therethrough selectively according to wavelengths of the light, a uniform light generator controlling the light transmitted through the color wheel to be uniform, an optical path transformation unit transforming a path of the light traveling via the uniform light generator toward a DMD panel, a prism reflecting the light traveling via the optical path transformation unit toward the DMD panel, the DMD panel forming an image beam, and a projecting system magnifying and projecting the image beam formed by the DMD panel onto a screen.
Here, the optical path transformation unit comprises a reflection mirror to reflect the light traveling via the uniform light generator, a first lens to focus the light, another reflection mirror to transform the path of the light traveling via the first lens toward the prism, and a second lens to focus the light into the prism.
Meanwhile, when the foregoing configurations are assembled into the conventional optical engine assembly, a position of the light passing through the uniform light generator should be adjusted so as to project the light on the DMD panel. At this time, if an optical adjusting unit is additionally provided to adjust an inclined angle of the reflection mirror, a user can easily adjust the position of the light passing through the uniform light generator to be projected on the DMD panel by adjusting the inclined angle of the reflection mirror through the optical adjusting unit.